To The Ice Cream!
by Solaced Whimsy
Summary: Sometimes, you meet some very interesting people on the trains.       Set post-series; a light-hearted little scenario.


**Disclaimer: **Gotta have 'em. I own nothing except for Tatsuhiko, the monickers 'Awesome Man' and 'Lady Dragonfly', and Lady Dragonfly's outfit design.

* * *

It had been a regular day for Kurosaki Ichigo.

After the war had come to it's strange end over 7 years ago, he'd taken the position of Captain of the squad 14- one of the five assigned to the human world now; Rukia serving as his lieutenant-and his wife. His father had been nominated to replace Head Captain Yamamoto, and for the past five years he'd been living in Seireitei with Karin, who was training with newly-made-captain Abarai Renji, and Yuzu, who was studying with Unohana-taichou in healing. Isshin didn't want the job-he'd said that he was moving to Seireitei to upend the nomination, since he wasn't taking the job.

Which was 5 years ago, still.

Rukia and Ichigo ran the clinic, and when they were on duty as Shinigami, Chappy and Kon took over for them. Ishida dropped by every now and again-ever since Ryuuken had taken a place helping the Spirit king, Ishida had been honing his Quincy art and traveling, only this time, Tatsuki had gone with him. Chad had headed off west, and no one really knew what he'd been up to, but he did write from time to time to say he was doing well and ask about the group.

At present, it was a warm Saturday afternoon in June, and Ichigo was heading home on the B train to Karakura. He was actually beginning to nod off-there was virtually no one on the train, and it was quiet and warm inside. It was warm outside, inside, everywhere-and the quiet hum of the train was only helping the process. He was beginning to wonder why he hadn't just flash-stepped home-but he'd told the Gotei that Shinigami would stay under the radar in the human world. Sighing drowsily, he shut his eyes and barely noticed when they stopped to take on more passengers, but the slight jerk of the train moving again stirred him. He blinked, and was about to go back to sleep, but then he noticed that the seat next to him-previously empty-was now occupied by a small boy.

Rather, a small _superhero_ would have been a more accurate description.

The smallish crimefighter looked to be all of possibly five; clad in a pair of black tabi and some very out-of-place waraji, white hakama, what looked like the top of a black junihitoe, and that was the most normal of the whole thing. Over his eyes were a pair of very large, very strange, very green goggles that made his eyes look bigger than they were, around his neck was a very yellow sort of scarf ,and over his chest was what looked like a white plastic chopping board that he'd scrawled a large, red 'A' on with red crayon. It was counterbalanced to stay in place by a bolt of fabric that was tied to a hole on either end of it that appeared to serve as a cape, bunched up behind him on his seat in a white-and-blue striped pile.  
Ichigo took this in with a rather incredulous expression, this child sitting stock-still in the seat next to him, completely alone, and as if on cue, the little boy looked up at him, eyes bugging out of the goggles until he flipped them up into his hair. The two stared at one another for a moment, the boy's gaze intense, nose scrunching slightly, eyes squinted a bit, and Ichigo noticed that he really was a cute child. Large grey eyes, slightly rosy cheeks, mousy rust-brown hair...  
It was almost too bizarre to admit to himself, but this boy seemed almost...familiar, somehow.

After a long moment of staredown, Ichigo was greeted with a nod and  
"Hello citsen."  
The boy looked ridiculously serious. Ichigo almost laughed.  
"Ah, hey there...sir."  
"I am Awesome Man, at your servers." He extended a hand to Ichigo, that same grave seriousness on his face, and as he spoke Ichigo noticed a lisp-probably stemming from the fact that three of the boy's front teeth were about three sizes too big. This kid was too cute.  
Ichigo took the handshake.  
"Good to meet you, Awesome Man. Heading to fight crime?" Awesome Man shook his head.  
"Nope. I am on seriuss superhero busniss, citsen. There's a reward on the line." Ichigo's brow raised.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Affirmatif."  
"On your own?" He was wondering where this boy's parents were.  
"Negatives citsen. My superpartner is on the move too."  
"Ahhh." He was assuming this meant brother or sister. "So where's the treasure at?"  
"At our final desinashon-the town of Karakura!" Awesome Man raised an index finger importantly. Ichigo grinned.  
"Oh, that's where I'm headed too."  
"Oh cool! Uh-My, that is very fascerating, citsen!" Ichigo nodded.  
"Is your superpartner there?" Awesome Man made a face.  
"No way I'm gettin there first!" His cheek puffed with a determined pout and he smacked a small fist onto an equally small palm. Ichigo had to snicker in spite of himself, coughing and looking out the window.  
"Oh look-here we are."  
"Oooh!" The boy hopped up and turned around in his seat, cape moving with him. They pulled into the station, and before the train even stopped Awesome Man was up on his feet, pulling his goggles down again and waiting in front of the door. As they opened, he gave Ichigo a salute and bounded out, calling,  
"Good afernoon, citsen! Stay away from trouble!" and was zooming across the platform for a bench. Smiling and shaking his head, Ichigo decided he'd wait to make sure the child found his family all right. As he watched, though, the boy ran and then stopped short, staring at something through his green goggles. In a split second, he was off again, shouting, "DAD!" zipping towards-

Kurosaki Ichigo froze.

Standing about three yards from where the boy had stopped was Aizen Sousuke, wearing a white button down with a loose collar and rolled up sleeves over black slacks. Next to him was who HAD to be Ulquiorra Schiffer, dressed casually in a black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of dark denim pants. He looked just as he had-minus the white skin, bone helmet, and bizarre tear-streaks... He seemed annoyed, however, standing with his arms folded as Aizen knelt to recieve Awesome Man.  
"Tatsuhi-"  
"Awesome Man."  
"...Awesome Man. Mind telling me why you are here while Ulquiorra is with me?" There was a look of amused patience on his face while Ichigo stood in utter shock.  
"Lady Dragonfly owes me 20 yen."  
"La-You brought Katsu-"  
"Lady Dragonfly, dad."  
"Yes, Lady Dragonfly. Where is Lady Dragonfly?" In a singsong, triumphant voice, the boy replied,  
"Sheee's nooot heeeeeeeere yeeet~" grinning from ear to ear.  
"Does that mean she'll be here soon?"  
"Yep!"  
"Well, can't be helped." He hoisted Awesome Man onto his shoulders. "We'll wait for her here." He motioned to Ulquiorra as the three of them began heading for a bench. "You know you owe Ulquiorra an apology for running off again."  
"Sorry Number Four!" Ulquiorra sighed, shaking his head.  
"It's fine. At least you are unharmed, Tatsuhiko." Barely, Ichigo registered the name. He was standing next to a pillar for support in his shock, and now suspicion. Aizen continued speaking to the boy.  
"Your mother is not going to be happy you took the train like this by yourself you know. Make sure you apologize to her when she gets here." Tatsuhiko nodded-but just then the next train rolled up, and he scrambled down off of 'Dad's' shoulders and hurried across the platform again to greet the train.  
The doors to this one opened and off of it hopped a young girl this time, about Tatsuhiko's height, straight black hair in a straight cut framing her face, large violet eyes narrowed slightly as her lips puffed into a pout. 'This must be 'Lady Dragonfly',' Ichigo thought to himself-a yellow headband with yellow bouncy antenna, a yellow scarf, a set of yellow overalls with a sequined pocket over a dark yellow t-shirt, and yellow sandals-instead of a cape, though, she wore what looked like a backpack modified to have two dragonfly-ish wings on it made of black wire and colored plastic-wrap.

She was like a little sunbeam with plastic wings.

"Oooooh, Awesome Man, how'd you get here first!" She huffed, stomping her foot lightly.  
"Because I'm the main superhero and my train was fasser." He said proudly, chin up, arms folding over his chest.  
"Hmph!"  
"20 yen! We promised!"  
"Oh fine!" She reached into her little glittery pocket and shoved the currency out at him.  
"Now it's MY turn to buy icecream." She smiled again, showing teeth.  
"Okay, fine. But I'm winning next time!" She waggled her finger at him as if warning him, and then the two took hands and skipped back to where Aizen was standing, a wry smile on his face.  
"Hello there Katsu-"  
"Lady Dragonfly, sir." He nodded.  
"Hello again, Lady Dragonfly." She smiled and curtseyed with her shorts.  
"Hello!"

Ichigo was just not believing this, but it was only about to get better-from the entryway there was a female's voice, soft and pretty, calling to the small group.  
"Tatsuhiko! Sousuke, you found him?" From the entrance came a woman in a white sundress with little blue flowers stitched onto it. The skirt billowed around her legs as she jogged, her white sandals clapping softly against the marble. A wide-brimmed hat with a white ribbon was over long auburn hair in a braid down her back, and sure enough, under the brim Ichigo could see two little blue glimmers of flower-shaped hairpins on either side of her head.

The child was Orihime's.

Inoue Orihime was still alive, had a child, and the father was Aizen Sousuke.

His knees felt weak. He hadn't seen her since she'd been taken back to Hueco Mundo with the fallen espada and Aizen from the Fake Karakura town. They'd all thought her dead.

She looked so happy as she bent down and hugged the little boy, smiling from him to the girl and then to Aizen and Ulquiorra and finally back to Tatsuhiko.  
"You ran off from Ulquiorra again." She looked almost stern.  
"Me and Lady Dragonfly were racing!"  
"On...on the trains?"  
"Yeah!" Lady Dragonfly had chimed in now. Orihime sighed and smiled.  
"Goodness gracious you two, you're going to be the death of me." The little girl hugged her now too.  
"Naah, we won't, we promise!" She assured her. Inoue stood, leaning up to kiss Aizen on the cheek.  
"I suppose we ought to get going now, then?" He smiled and she looked back to the kids.  
"Ice cream?" The answer was a unanimous cry and the two children rushed out the entryway together, the adults laughing as they did, following them out, Aizen and Orihime hand-in-hand, Ulquiorra behind them.

Ichigo could only watch in disbelief, flabbergasted.

What...what had just happened?

Heading home, he decided that for now, he'd write it off as a heat vision.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Aaaah, such OOC. ;;OTL This story was brainspawned from a looong and hilarious conversation between Buttonism and myself about the children of not only her OC and Nnoitra (Lady Dragonfly) but of Aizen and Orihime's son. That being said, Tatsuhiko is mine, and Lady Dragonfly belongs to Buttonism. 3  
It was mentioned *cough* that Aizen WOULD be the one parent who would get the kid that was totally nuts. XD Orihime spoils him rotten 3  
Tatsuhiko was born from this thought; the tiny Awesome Man who will go by NO OTHER NAME HE DOES NOT CARE WHAT YOU WANNA CALL HIM and whose best friend is a smallish little girl who punched his 3 front teeth out because he made a comment about her eyes being buggish once. His partner in justice.  
__BFFS~ ;D  
Orihime adores little Hiko, oh-so-much. And of course Aizen's pleased, not only because he has a son, (derp male preference) but because for all the weirdness that IS his son, the kid has potential. B)  
These two wreak utter havoc around Las Noches, under the watchful and stressed eyes of Ulquiorra, Halibel, Neliel, Grimmjow, Szayel, Starrk, Lilinette, and Gin.  
Oh the children do love Uncle Gin.  
Yeah, try picturing THAT one. 8I_

I'm sincerely hoping to get more about these little ones on here soon 3 They write themselves, they really do XD I have so much fun coming up with adventures for them XDD 3 

_Stay away from trouble, Citizens!  
~ Myoubi _


End file.
